


Burn

by writeitinred



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Date, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeitinred/pseuds/writeitinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko knows that he won’t be able to pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Kagami Taiga. He’s fallen in love with the man time and time again to be able to do that, but what he does know? He knows that just like the fire Kagami’s touch creates that never fades away, his love will do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first KagaKuro fanfic and I really hope you all enjoy it!

Kuroko doesn’t know when he fell in love with Kagami Taiga, but he knows that he did. Maybe it was when Kagami first touched him. They were in the final minute of their game against Shutoku, only four points behind. Everyone was so tired and to some the four points seemed like ten. If they could pull through and stop the offense everything would end up in their favor, but the goal just seemed so far away. He remembers jumping slightly when he felt Kagami’s hand curled around his shoulder, a silent reminder that the game wasn’t over yet and they still had a shot to win. He also remembers the way his body shook from that one touch and Kuroko’s sure it wasn’t from fatigue. The feeling wasn’t quite like the fireworks his parents told him about. It was more like a slow burn. It didn’t hurt. No, not at all. It just left him wanting more.

Maybe he fell in love when Kagami touched him the second time, when their hands had brushed together. It wasn’t intentional since they were just practicing at the park courts. Their hands touched a lot that day, but it made Kuroko’s nerves sing with heat all the same. The burn was more noticeable, closer to the firework feeling but still so far away. It’s something Kuroko didn’t understand at the time but all he knew is that he didn’t want it to stop.

Kuroko thinks that maybe he fell in love with Kagami the third time he touched him, or was it the fourth time? He’s not sure. It could have been any of the times that Kagami touched him. Especially when Kagami held on to him after the Touou game. It may have been just to support him so he didn’t fall, but the burn his touch left was more than Kuroko could handle. He gave up on the idea of fireworks after that because he realized that Kagami’s touch was like fire. It absolutely _burned._ There were no marks to show but even when he was alone he could still feel the touch. It was almost like he’d been branded but Kuroko’s not sure that’s the right way to explain it. He’s actually not sure if there is a right way to explain the feeling at all.

Kuroko really doesn’t know when he fell in love with Kagami Taiga. It could have been the first time they met, the first time Kagami actually looked at him as an equal, the first time he said they had a future together, the first time he really heard Kagami laugh. It could have been any time really, but he doesn’t know if he believes in the whole ‘love at first sight’ thing. So maybe he can cross that out.

There are so many other possibilities though. His touch is one thing, but there is also his smile. It makes his stomach do somersaults and he swears that his heart skips a beat every time. It’s so radiant and when the smile is directed at him, Kuroko kind of forgets how to breathe. He may also forget how to walk, which results in him knocking right into Kagami. He does it so often that it becomes embarrassing at some point, and he thinks that after the tenth time of tripping on air that Kagami must know about his feelings. It’s confirmed when Kagami asks him out on a date the very next day. Kuroko almost thought he was joking because how can he not? The words are said with such ease—like he’s not even the slightest bit affected by the situation while Kuroko’s heart is pounding wildly. He’s about to open his mouth, ready to snap that if he’s going to mess with his feelings then he can really just leave, but then he sees the look in Kagami’s eyes. It’s too honest, too _hopeful_ , and Kuroko has to keep his mouth closed because he remembers that Kagami isn’t like that. He _wouldn’t_ do that to him. He wouldn’t toy around with his emotions and Kuroko feels silly for even thinking that he would. He says yes and from the way Kagami smiled Kuroko thought that he could almost replace the sun.

He thinks that maybe he fell in love with Kagami on that date. It was just a simple date or does Kagami making him dinner really count as a date? He’s sure it counts because it’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for him. He was kind of anxious at first. Anxious that he was going to mess up, anxious that they were going to act differently now that feelings were involved, anxious that things weren’t going to actually work out between them. Turns out that Kuroko had no reason to be anxious because everything went smoothly. Nothing really had changed between them except there had been a lot more flirting and maybe just a bit of sexual tension. In Kuroko’s mind it had been a perfect night.

Maybe he fell in love when Kagami kissed him after he dropped Kuroko off at home, soft and chaste, which Kuroko wasn’t expecting. Kagami is so aggressive on the court that Kuroko just thought that his kisses would be the same but it was so gentle. He can still remember the way Kagami’s knuckles brushed across his cheek, the burn they left. Kuroko can still remember Kagami’s breath on his lips, only inches apart, asking permission to kiss him. He’d been waiting for the moment forever and he wasn’t about to say no. He found out that night that if Kagami’s touch burned then his kisses were _scorching._ It felt like he was suffocating but it wasn’t a bad feeling. If anything he felt himself starting to crave it. Crave the way Kagami’s lips felt against his, the way Kagami’s fingers curled into his hair, the way his heart seemed to sing from one simple kiss.

Kuroko knows that he won’t be able to pinpoint the exact moment he fell in love with Kagami Taiga. He’s fallen in love with the man time and time again to be able to do that, but what he does know? He knows that just like the fire Kagami’s touch creates that never fades away, his love will do the same.


End file.
